bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck
, is is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and Stark's only Fracción. Despite her initially childish and mischievous behavior, she does seem to show some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. Currently, she is in Fake Karakura Town, fighting Jūshirō Ukitake. Strangely, her relationship with Stark is not that of a normal Espada and a Fracción, instead being more like a naughty little sister to him. Appearance Lilinette is a young looking female Arrancar. Her outfit is quite revealing, consisting of little more than a pair of briefs and a vest strapped over her torso, with her Hollow hole positioned prominently in the center of the outfit. She also wears thigh-length boots, with another pair of boots that resemble Uggs, and sleeve-like gloves that only cover the lower half of her hands and reach up past her elbows. Her mask fragment takes the form of a helmet, similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's but intact. Its left horn appears to have been cut off, and a sort of eyepiece also extends over her left eye, decorated with a flame-like pattern. She also has light green hair and pink eyes. Personality Lilinette can be quite cheerful and mischievous, in that she enjoys waking Stark up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side: She shows some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero being killed.Bleach manga Chapter 269 She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her relationship with Stark is also unique amongst the Espada and their Fracción, appearing more comical and light hearted. She does not address him with the suffix Sama (a Japanese suffix similar to Lord or Master), like the other Fracción do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him "Stark". She acts more like a younger sibling than a servant, though Stark doesn't seem to mind. Lilinette does show respect for Stark and knows of his true power even if he is more humble about it (or simply to lazy to show it), to the point of kicking him for allowing Barragan Luisenbarn to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura, knowing that Stark is higher in rank and power than him. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle. She wakes Stark up and informs him of the occurring events but he already knows about it. Lilinette urges him to do something, but Stark simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?"Bleach manga Chapter 269 Fake Karakura Town arc Currently, she has traveled with Stark to do battle with the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town alongside the other top two Espada and their Fracción.Bleach Manga chapter 315 She angrily scolds Stark and kicks him in the thigh when he agrees to let Barragan take control of the situation with Aizen immobilized by Yamamoto's Shikai.Bleach Manga chapter 318 Currently she and Stark are seemingly about to engage in battle with Captain's Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga Chapter 318 After an initial facedown though, Kyōraku asks Stark if she could be taken somewhere else during the battle, as he would have problems fighting with a young girl nearby. Lilinette responds with furious disbelief, but Stark tells her to be quiet, using the statement as an excuse to try to avoid a fight. She is next seen arguing with Ukitake, stating that he probably should help Kyōraku due to Stark's strength. When he politely refuses, Lilinette asks to fight him. Though Ukitake flat-out refuses to fight someone who looks like a young girl, she draws her Zanpakutō and decides to fight him anyway. Despite her confidence, Ukitake barely needs to try to keep her at bay, even blocking her Cero with his bare hands. She is upset and stunned at how little she can do. Ukitake comments that Lilinette's powers (specifically, her Cero) are not mature and lesser than the powers of a Menos, again begging her to "just go home" so he does not need to continue fighting her. Powers & Abilities Lilinette seems to be a rather weak Arrancar, as during her duel against Ukitake, he was easily able to fend her off with low-level kido and minimal effort, and when she tried her Cero against him, he easily repelled it unarmed. Even so, she is probably a challenging opponent for most Shinigami. Cero: Lilinette seems to charge her Cero through her left eye (which her mask remnants cover) and fires it from the center of her face. The power of the cero is questionable, but Jūshirō Ukitake comments that even a Gillian-class menos fires a more potent ceroBleach Manga chapter 336. Spiritual Power: Being the Primera Espada's Fracción, Lilinette does have some spiritual power, but the extent has yet to be seen. She has not used Sonido or released her zanpakutō yet. Zanpakutō Though Lilinette's Resurección form and release command are still unknown, she has been seen drawing her Zanpakutō from the stump of the missing horn on her helmet. It appears to resemble a scimitar.Bleach Manga chapter 336 Quotes (To Stark)"I won't stop tickling you until you wake up!" Trivia *Currently, Lilinette is the only Fracción still in battle, but also the only one not to be killed/defeated yet (this may only be because Ukitake is too kind-hearted to fight Lilinette seriously, due to her child-like appearance). *She is the only living Fracción yet to release her zanpakutō. *She resembles Lord Ranewater Calder in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder, especially when she attacked Ukitake.Zombie Powder manga; chapter 6, page 157. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female